The invention relates a fuel injection pump for internal combustion engines. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fuel injection pump for internal combustion engines which has a fuel-quantity adjusting member and an associated adjusting device for altering the possible travel of the fuel-quantity adjusting member as a function of the atmospheric pressure.
Such a fuel injection pump has already been disclosed in German Offenlegungsschrift 3,430,141. This fuel injection pump has a stop lever which is adjustable via a transmission device by a pneumatic actuator as a function of the atmospheric pressure and against which a speed lever of the fuel injection pump. The speed lever serves as a fuel-quantity adjusting member, comes to rest at full load. The pneumatic actuator here comprises two diaphragm cells which are connected in series and change in length as a function of the atmospheric pressure. This change in length is transmitted to the stop lever via the transmission device, which has two discs coupled to one another in such a way that they can be dragged along. Assigned to the transmission device is a locking mechanism which locks the said device counter to the action of the force of the stop lever. The overall arrangement with the pneumatic actuator, the transmission device and the locking mechanism thus comprises a large number of individual parts and is expensive to manufacture and assemble.